The Demon Slayer From Hell and Back Again
by CollorlessKing
Summary: this is something fresh off my mind that i just wanted to throw out there for everyone to read
1. the beggining

AN. the story starts after guts got the berserker armor after his first battle

"pentagon of the five elements I call forth a beautiful, strong, and noble familiar" a large cloud of smoke appeared which was followed by load nobles insulting Louise on how bad of a noble she is with the usual insults. after the smoke cleared a man was visible lying on the floor in black armor covering from head to toe.

"ha Louise summoned a commoner. she will never amount to anything". these insults saddened until she noticed something. the area where the man as lying started to turn red. he was injured.

she screamed "HELP HE'S INJURED" she attempted to turn him over but a on his back was so heavy that she couldn't move him. soon after the others realized the situation and Kirche stepped forward to help. she used magic to lift up the sword and then Louise turned him over. she saw blood covering his armor.

soon after the water mages got to the scene and lifted him onto a stretcher while they heard groans of pain come from his mouth. soon after they attempted to remove his armor but they felt like it was lodged on him. after careful precision they removed his armor to find puncture wounds all over the place with scars, cuts, bruises and blood completely covering him.

"quick we need to stop the bleeding" the nurses worked for hours trying to stop the bleeding with some success. for hours water mages had to heal his wounds and prevent old wounds from reopening.

"what happened to him"

"I've never seen anyone more hurt then this man"

"how is he not dead yet" the mages an nurses worked around the clock until they were sure he was stable.

moans and groans could be hear "stop…I need to…keep fighting" the people all had the same thing on their mind , he was protecting the people he loved. he suddenly started to twitch as his limp body started to try to lift itself up. the nurses tried to push him down to keep him still but after a little his body fell back down to the bed.

Louise was waiting outside in anticipation waiting for news on her new familiar. after things settled siesta walked out from the nurses office and said "he seems to be stable"

"is he really. when can I see him. how is he doing" she asked in anticipation for her answer

"it's best for you to not see him for a while"

_**a little before louse went to sleep**

louse was sitting on her bed thinking about what could have happened to him for something like this to happen. she looked out the window for some fresh air and notice a man standing on the school grounds carrying a sword that looked similar to the one her familiar had. then she noticed that was her familiar. she panicked and but watched. things started to swirl around him. they looks like spirits of some sort and they didn't look to friendly. soon after something charged him from the darkness of the shadows and with 1 swing he cut the monster in half… he was fighting demons. she panicked even harder as more and more started to charge him. soon it looked as if there was an army of demons on their courtyard attacking a single man.

she ran out of her room and instantly ran into Kirche. Louise said "HELP SOMEONES BEING ATTACKED BY MONSTERS"

"hold on what's happening"

"no time to explain jus follow me" she didn't want to ask for the help of a Zerbst but now was not a time to be picky. she dragged her outside to where she last saw him through a window to see him still fighting the monsters. he wasn't losing though in fact he was winning the fight even though he was completely soaked in blood. monsters charged him but he slewed them down one by one.

Kirche was completely speechless. one man was fighting an army of demons single handedly. "shouldn't we help him Louise".

Louise was in a state of shock and fear so she didn't respond at all."I have to do everything don't I" Kirche slammed open the door and attempted to cast a fire spell at the monsters but before she could she was attacked by a demon like creature with claws and a hideous face. the man saw and slashed his sword back and slashed the demon to bits. the blood splattered everywhere especially on Kirche though. she was trained in war so she was kind of used to blood but for someone or something to be gutted right in front of her was shocking.

"leave and take your friend out of here" he pointed to Louise but as he did a demon cut his back.

"your hurt. you need help"

"I deal with this every night please leave while you can. they should leave by sunrise". Kirche was shocked. this happens to him every night. how could anyone live like this. she ran back inside and could simply watch as he slew demons and monsters alike.

**sunrise**

just as he said the demons faded away leaving blood everywhere on the dirt completely staining it red. only one man stood there, with sword in hand, soaked in blood from enemies an injuries alike. he collapsed from the place he stood. Kirche hurried out to him to help him but found that he was just sleeping. she with the help of a few maids that walked by carried him to Louise's room. louse just followed in shock of what happened to her familiar. he laid on her bed blood soaking onto the bed. both wondered how he could live like this. wounds and enemies like the ones he faced would kill even the most strongest of mages. at this point Kirche would usually be flirty with him but she realized what he's going through an decided that now was not the time.

soon after he woke up. his eyes opened and he quickly sat up. Louise jumped in surprise from the sudden movement he made and so did Kirche.

"where am I" his eyes wandered the room as he examined his surroundings. the room itself wasn't to big but wasn't small either. his eyes continued to wander until he his eyes fixed on Louise. she was quiet short and had pink hair of all things. "who are you. where am I" his voice quickened "I need to get back my allies need me" he tried to stand up but his wounds kept him sitting on the bed

"what were you fighting last night" Louise questioned

his eyes narrowed in on her "demons" short and to the point

"why"

"they attack me every night for the past several years without fail." he looked down at himself "where am I little girl I need to get back to my allies."

"I don't know I summoned you with the summon servant spell."

"elaborate" he gestured for her to continue

"well the summon servant brings the animal or in this case human that was destined to be my familiar"

"what's a familiar"

"it's usually your servant for life" she looked of worried.

"I refuse to be your servant"

"but you need to if I don't then I will be kicked out of school"

he stood up ignoring the pain "listen girl I have people who need me to protect them and I won't stick around here and be a little girls servant for life" his voice grew angry. an enraged look could be seen on his face but immediately he fell over unconscious. Tabitha stood out the room with her wand pointing out toward Guts.

"thanks Tabitha"

she nodded and began to start reading her book again.

**later that night**

Louise went to the office of Colbert. Louise looked nervously at Colbert.

"we need to talk" she motioned for Colbert to come closer. she whispered to Colbert what she saw her familiar do at night.

"this is truly troubling. he must be cursed by some demonic being" Louise was scared. she thought that he must have been inhuman to be able to take on that many demons while using a sword of that size. he must have gone through a lot to be able to deal with something like that every night. "they attack him every night.

"Louise, are you tell me that this happens to him every night right."

"he says it does"

"troubling indeed. I will have to speak to him about being your familiar later this case might be very dangerous to the students. for now we will have to wait and I will get as much research about this as possible."

**the next morning**

guts got up from the bed because it reeked of blood and he didn't feel like sleeping on it. he walked outside and fell asleep on a bench.

later Guiche was walking with Katie and saw buts sleeping on the bench. he smirked

"Commoner. get up we want to sit there"

guts opened his only eye "don't want to. I'm tired" he turned himself around and fell back to sleep with a loud and prominent snore.

Guiche grew angry "COMMONER GET UP A NOBLE IS TALKING TO YOU"

again he opened one eye and said "go away. your loud"

that was the last straw "that's it commoner get up I challenge you to a duel" the snore of guts could still be heard after Guiche's challenge. he got very angry and kicked him. bad mistake. guts reacted by pulling out a sword that was hidden under the bench and pointed it at Guiche.

"the nerve I will see you in one hour at Vestori court"

Louise saw Guiche just as he said that and walked up to him. she tapped him on the shoulder "Guiche you shouldn't fight him. he's not someone you can beat."

"you think that I can't fight a simple commoner. this is funny coming from Louise the zero" he started to laugh at her face which got her really angry.

"fine fight him it's not my fault if you die." people would think that she would be scared for her familiar but she's telling him that he would die against him worried him.

**the next day… he still had to wake up to fight the demons**

he clumsily walked to Vestori court still clad in his berserkers armor. he had blood stains and plenty of scratches on his armor but no real damage on him. he walked into the circle where students were gathering and saw in the center was a waiting Guiche.

"so you actually came. I'm surprised for a commoner to have the bravery to go against nobility an expect to live" he rubbed his read and yawned

"let's hurry this up I didn't get any sleep at night"

"rude to boot. I'll teach you some manners" he whipped a rose out of his cloak and a petal fell to the ground which cause a bronze valkarie to rise.

guts only stared at it as it charged him. he drew out his sword from his back which was still covered in blood and sliced clean through the valkarie.

Guiche was shocked "you think you beat me" he shook his rose and 5 petals fell. 5 valkaries rose from the ground.

guts to walked forward and sliced through all 5 valkaries at once. Guiche fell down in surprise and guts then pointed his sword at Guiche. he pulled his sword up and swung it down

"FAMILIAR STOP!" the sword landed next to Guiche's head. he looked up and saw Louise. he pulled up his sword and put it back on his back then walked away.

Louise was worried at how a man could do so much fighting so much and be relatively unscathed . he fought demons like it was no big deal.

**later at night… in a hall leading to the courtyard**

Guiche was in the hall flirting with some random girl. suddenly Guiche felt a chill down his spine. he looked around and saw a figure walking up the hall. as it grew closer he noticed things about it that wasn't apparent before. claws, tail, eyes, an a very disfigured face. it charged then soon so both Guiche and his girlfriend ran as fast as they could.

the roof suddenly collapsed on the figure and after the smoke cleared guts was standing in the ruble. "what happened" guts stared at Guiche but as he did more figures started to appear on the walls Guiche pulled out his sword and slashed at the demons that appeared from the walls. the halls seemed to fill with demons but as they came guts cut them down

Guiche was shocked 'he must be a demon hunter. I've only heard of them and didn't think they existed. they were legendary because they trained they were trained by god to fight demons' he thought. for hours they just sat behind him frozen in fear of both him and the demons. he sliced and diced the demons until it was morning.

at day break the demons faded away including the bones but the blood still remained. ' that's what he must have been covered with when we fought. demon blood.' Guiche asked "are you a demon hunter"

he looked at him. "in some ways yes". he looked up in awe as guts walked away.

"wait" said Guiche as he protested for him. he turned around. "thank you" he said it with tons of embarrassment in his voice but guts just smirked and continued walking away.

**in Osmond's office**

"Guiche what's wrong" Guiche came rushing through the door with Katie.

he panted "demons *cough* demons"

he looked at him "demon you say" he looked at Guiche "did a man fight them"

"what do you mean"

"I mean did a large man with a even bigger sword fight them"

"yes"

"this is troubling, troubling indeed." he pondered his options for a moment. "ahh I'm sure you want to know why I know about him. well last night Louise told me the same thing. he stands alone and fights these demons every night. I'm only worried that these demons might cause harm to the students"

soon after rumors of demons appearing and a lone man or an elf appears to fend them off. as soon as Louise and Kirche heard of this rumor they instantly knew who it was.

they both went their different ways on a truce until they found guts and they both promised to find each other if they find him. soon enough Louise found him resting on a bench with his sword on his back.

"where were you. we were worried."

"who are you again?"

this slightly pissed her off "HOW DARE YOU FORGET YOUR MASTERS NAME"

"oh I remember you. you were that one girl who pulled me away from the people I cared." he turned around and stood up. he was a towering giant in comparison to Louise. he stared down at her and pulled out his sword. Louise backed away in fear. he swung his sword and she panicked and ducked. SPLAT. she turned around and saw the corpse of a monster. she realized what happened and looked at him.

"you saved me but I thought you said they come out in night."

"they don't always do." he kneel ed down and pulled down his armor exposing a mark on his neck.

"what's that"

"it's a curse on me and it attracts demons. before I said at night because that's the part of the day when demons are attracted the most. they still can come out during the day."

"is there a way to get rid of the mark"

"the only way to get rid of it is for me to kill the people who cursed me with it"

"who cursed you"

he muttered one word "god"

she gasped "but why would god ever curse you with such a horrible curse"

"because I refused to be sacrificed to him so he cursed me"

"that's terrible" he sat back down and stared at the floor. tears started to fall down his cheek." what's wrong"

"nothing" he wiped his tears and looked up. Kirche then walked by and found them. she also found the blood stains on the wall with the body it must have belonged to.

"what happened". Louise looked at her

"well its going to take a lot of explaining."

**authors notes**

I highly doubt I will upload another chapter but if I do you guys might have to wait months


	2. a new start

**Author's note**-i don't own berserk or familiar of zero

I sat down putting my sword next to me. Kirche looked at Louise and saw a deformed body. She covered her mouth "what's that".

Louise bit her lip. "Um that is a demon. I said that the demon specifically are attracted to him". she nervously shifted away from me.

Kirche looked at him and smirked, "oh my, that must be why he is so strong. To be able to fight off demons alone is something that even the strongest of mages can't do. They say that even brimir himself could only handle so many demons by himself before he would be overrun".

I looks at her, "the demons here are pretty weak. Even then you should still devise a way to ward off demons if you want me around. I get the feeling that your headmaster will want a word with me about this". I smirked before someone called my name

"Hello I can you please report to the main office. Headmaster Osmond would like to see you". The teacher that was at the summoning ceremony was standing there.

"Alright i'll go. You don't have to make a fuss about it". I slowly stand up and picks up my sword.

"Sir you won't have to bring your sword with you"

"The last guy who tried to separate me from my sword is six feet under right now so beat it". I puts the sword on my back and walk off.

Colbert shakes my head. "What are we going to do with someone like him"

Louise walks up the Colbert. "I think we should leave him alone. he probably really likes his sword". Colbert sighs and walks me to the headmaster's office. When we reached there was an old man sitting in a chair. he wore a navy blue robe with a similar color hat.

"Hello there my boy". I crossed my arms and gave him a serious look. Osmond flinches, "well not very friendly are we. nevertheless i have something i need to talk to you about. He does a small nod and continues to glare at the headmaster. "I hear from my students that you are cursed. Is this true".

I closed my eyes for a second then opened them, "i am. What's it to you"

"Scary aren't we. well to get strait to the point i need to say that you are a danger to our students if you stay here" he said with a stern look.

I crossed my arms, "then i'll just leave".

Upon hearing this Louise burst open the door, "but he can't leave. i summoned him. What will become of me after he leaves".

Colbert bit my lip, "well i'm unsure what to say. Tmy has never happened in recorded history but i don't think you should worry all too much. He will probably die sooner or later from my curse". Colbert quickly cupped his mouth realizing what he just said, "i'm incredibly sorry for my disrespect sir". he did a small bow and left the room.

Osmond looked on in surprise, "well that's not something you see everyday".

I sighed, "is this all you needed to say to me. I'm used to being kicked out of places for reasons so you could have just told me to get out".

"I'm sorry sir for my friends disrespect and mine" he tipped his hat a bit.

I shook my head, "there is no need but i need some supplies before i leave. All my equipment was left behind when i was summoned".

"Of course sir. I will prepare you some food and water". I nodded and walked out.

Louise was stunned for a second, "but what about my familiar Osmond. Will i be expelled".

I shook my head, "there is no need. Although you did summon something you never contracted him so we may be able to help you with the summoning. this time you may even summon a more powerful creature like a dragon." she jumped gleefully into the air.

**ELSEWHERE**

I was down in the servants quarters gathering supplies from the people down there. I packed all that i could inside a sack and slung it over my shoulders. I started on my way out of the school when the someone came up to me. I looked at her. She was quite short but not as short and the other loud mouthed pink haired girl. "What do you want".

She squeaked when he said that, "um uh i want to thank you".

"For what".

"Um when you saved Guiche last night in the hallway i was also there so you saved me too".

I nodded, "whatever now i'll be leaving". I walked off out of the school walls and onto the road". I continued to walk down thinking, 'what should i do now. With no way of knowing how to go back home i'll have to find a way to work' he smirked, 'it looks like i'll have to go back to my old life of mercenary work'. I continued to walk until someone blocked my path holding a knife.

"Hands up pal we got you surrounded". I looked around him and saw people in the forested areas around him.

"So this place has bandits to". I began to laugh, "hahaha HAHAHAHAHA it's been so long since i got to cut loose and just enjoy killing something".

The bandits all laughed, "this guy thinks he can take us. We're the Black Blood Gang. Nobody messes with us". His smile disappeared as he began to draw my sword. It was a massive sword looking almost 7 feet long and a full foot across. It looked less like a sword and more like a heap of raw iron.

"Then come at me but just to let you know. Anyone who is hit with this sword will die and don't think about blocking this thing. I doubt any of you could even carry it". When i pulled out the sword he readied myself into my normal stance

The bandits were more noticeably scared. After a second of silence one of the bandits jumped out from the woods to attack me. When I saw him I readied my sword and swung. Before anyone could think, the attacker was cleaved in half. Blood and guts flying everywhere but especially covering me.

I looked at my armor and frowned, "now i have to clean this. I'll make you pay". His eyes narrowed as he readied to charge. I took a step then charged the closest person to him. The man panicked and tried to run but I was to fast. With a single swing another life was ended. "Listen you bozos i killed so many people like you that i lost count. If you want to continue fighting me then go ahead but i think that you might regret it".

The bandits all were frightened. What were they dealing with, a monster, no he has to be a demon of some kind to swing a sword like that. The leader yelled, "retreat! Everyone retreat!". The urgency of my order made all of the bandits turn and flee in terror.

I lifted my sword back onto my back, "worthless amateurs". I grabbed my sack of food and continued onward through the path until he reached a small town. I entered the town to rest for the night as it was getting darker on the horizon. As i entered the town i heard talk about a black swordsman that killed the bandits in the forest. I thought, 'this feels very nostalgic'. Surprisingly in the town I couldn't find a single inn but maybe this was the best for the town but maybe not. Soon i came across a place called The Charming Fairy's Inn. this place sounded like a prostitution house but it had the word inn on it so it would do. When i walked in i saw women all over the place serving men who looked drunk out of their minds already.

I sat down at one of the tables and one of the servants came over to serve me, "what would you like to eat master"

I looked over at her, "beef stew and water now get out of my face. I'm not in the mood for having people around me".

Her smile disappeared, "um ok sir". She left to go place the order. I waited at my table for food when one of the customers started to harass one of the servants. I frowned, 'this is what they get for dressing all slutty like that'. Soon he started to grab her and she tried to get away but couldn't. This set off a flashback of casca during the eclipse. This set me off so i stood up and walked over to him. I grabbed him by the head and lifted him up then i threw him out the door hard enough to knock him out when he landed against a wall. I grunted and walked back to my seat with everyone staring at me.

The maid that was being harassed by the customer walked up to me, "um thank you sir for helping me".

I nod, "no problem".

She smiled, "my name is jessica and if there is anything you need just tell me".

I thought for a second, "actually there is. Can you let me have a room here for tonight".

"Of course. I'll go ask my uncle if it's ok". She scurried off into the back while i waited.

People began to crowd around me. I look up waiting for my food, "what do you want". I faced the people, "scram before i throw you out just like that last guy". When they heard me they all jumped and ran back to their seats or stations. I wait for my meal and for jessica return with her answer. After a bit of time the maid from earlier came back with my stew. I mumbled thanks and then shooed her off. Right before i started to enjoy my meal jessica came back.

"He said you could but you would have to work your stay" she said in a cheerful manner.

I frown, "what do you want me to do. I can't cook very well and i won't be a waiter".

"Maybe you can be a security guard"

I rub my chin, "i can do that". I begin to eat my meal but then jessica sits besides me. "What are you doing. I want to be alone".

She chuckled, "nobody wants to be alone" she said in a cheerful manner.

"You're clearly wrong because i want to" i continue to eat my stew and glare at her in the corner of my eye. When i finish my stew i look over at jessica, "i'll start my work tomorrow. I have something to do tonight". I stand up, "can you show me to my room".

She stands up, "of course". She walks over to a hallway. "This way please" she walked down the hallway and i followed her. She reached a door and opened it. "This is where you will be staying for now".

I look into the room, "good enough" i put down my sack and lay down my sword. Jessica left to continue working. I sat down on the floor cris cross and drew a star on the floor with dust then circled the outside with my finger to create a pentagram on the floor. I stood up and then sat in the center of the pentagram and started to concentrate. I learned of this from my travels to a witch's home recently but never tried it out. She taught me how to control the darkness that attracts the demons and suppress it for the night to prevent the attraction of unwanted guests. I sat and meditated until morning arrives.

Jessica burst open the door, "morning there buddy"! When she saw that i was sitting on the floor with a diagram on it she questioned me, "what are you doing"?

I open my eyes and look at her, "nothing". I stand up then smear the pentagram on the floor with my foot.

"Hey what was that".

"I said it was nothing. Now are you going to stand there and talk or am i going to work".

She pouted her face, "fine if that's what you want". She walks over into the pub portion of the building. "Here. you will sit here and wait until someone causes trouble then you go in and stop them ok"?

I walk over there then lean on the wall, "whatever. This give me time to plan out my attack on the situation".

"What situation"?

"None of your business! Now leave me alone!" she squeaked and ran into the kitchen. I stood there leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. When trouble arose i would simply grab them by the head and forcefully throw them out and so that was what i would do for the time until someone arrived


	3. the meeting

3 days later. I continued my daily schedule of meditating working and sleeping in between until a familiar face arrived. It was Louise and she had two people with her. When she saw me she perked up and waved at me. I walked over.

"Has this been where you have been staying" she asked me.

I look at the larger man that was accompanying her, "yes, i have been staying here. And who are you" i gave him a menacing glare.

He smiled, "my name is Wardes and who might you be".

"My name is Guts. people who aren't familiar with me call me that black swordsmen. I was supposed to be this brat's familiar but i turned her down". Louise scowled at me before turning to Wardes again.

"Um he was never my familiar Saito was my first familiar" Saito smiled with an embarrassed tone.

"Ya i'm her familiar" he extends his arm for a handshake.

"I don't do handshakes" he pulled his arm back kind of surprised. I look at them, "what are you doing out here. I thought you were a student".

"Were on a secret mission for the queen" she puffed out her chest as she spoke.

"If it's so secret then how about telling it to the whole pub". When she noticed she looked down in embarrassment. "Ya not very smart are you little brat" she scowled at me. I sat down in a chair next to them, "how about we make a deal".

Wardes looked at me, "what kind of deal".

I smiled, "it's nothing much but i heard that there was a rebellion so i wanted to check it out maybe look for some clues to go back home". I looked over at louise to. "You may also need some protection which is where i come in". Wardes cut me off.

"We won't need the protection of a weak commoner who can barely get by in his daily life". My smile disappeared from my face and was replaced with an expression of anger.

"Then let's test it. Outside right now we fight and i'll kill you" he smirked.

"Cocky are we commoner" he stood up from his chair and glared down at me.

Louise grabbed his arm, "wardes please don't fight him. He's very dangerous and you might not be able to beat him".

He smiled at her and pats her head, "no worries about me. A simple commoner won't be able to harm me".

I mumble, "we'll see about that" and i walk outside along with him. Louise and Saito followed behind us. When we stood outside in the streets it was dark with only the moon's light to shine on us. "Don't think i'm weak enough to beat me so easily" i pull out my sword and rest it on my shoulder.

"What kind of sword is that. It's probably fake. No human could lift something like that normally". He made jokes about me but i didn't really care. In fact it made me want to snap his neck and feed him to the boar but that will have to come later.

"Are those your last words".

"I have no need for last words" he pulled out his sword and aimed it at me. I charged forward but during my charge a fireball came out from the tip of his sword. I side stepped during my charge to dodge it.

"You're really not strong enough to fight me with your strength but have to rely on weak magic". His face grew angry with the remark.

"Magic is not weak. It is absolute" but during his speech i charged forward and put my sword to his neck. "What but i was talking".

"This is a battle. There is no time outs or is this not fair in a normal fight to attack when the opponent drops his guard". He gritted his teeth and backed of.

Saito was left in awe of what happened, 'he's so powerful but he doesn't have any power ups like me. How does he do it'

"Make room on your trip cause i'm coming along now". I put my sword on my back again and walk back into the inn to find Jessica

Louise ran up to Wardes, "are you ok".

He shook his head, "that barbarian shouldn't come with us. He only knows how to fight someone who isn't paying attention".

She pouts her face, "he's stronger than you think"

"You trust this commoner to much" he sheathes his sword and walks back into the inn.

I walk back out with my stuff, "we should leave town now. It's getting dark".

Wardes stops me, "why should we leave when it's getting dark. Isn't that stupid".

I look back at Wardes, "it's more stupid to stay in town right now". I gave a sadistic smile, "let's go louise. You know what happens when it gets too dark".

She bites the bottom of her lip remembering the past, "i know"

Saito runs up to louise, "what happened? Why are we leaving"?

"You'll see soon enough" i smile and start to walk off. Everyone follows behind with wardes muttering something under his breath. "Before it becomes the time we should get out of town and into the forest".

Saito moans, "ugh why are we going into the forest when we can just sleep in one of these comfy beds".

"Shut up Saito. This isn't the time for complaining". When we reach the forest she begins to look worried of what might happen, "is it time yet"?

I look up into the sky to judge the time, "no but i think i'll take a nap. I'm sure your all powerful Wardes can deal with them.". I smirk as i lay down my gear and sit down next to a tree.

She looks more scared now, "but what happens if he isn't strong enough"?

I sigh, "fine i'll fight for 10 minutes then wardes takes over because i feel tired".

She walks over to wardes, "us he says he will help us for 10 minutes then he wants you to take over".

He looks at her questioning what she means, "help us from what? Honey you haven't explained anything about him since we saw him".

"Um well the demons. At night demons awake and attack him. He says he wants to sleep so he wants us to handle it".

"demons, ha you have to be kidding me. If demons attacked him then he would be dead. No commoner can beat a demon by himself". He began to laugh at the thought of a commoner killing something like a demon.

I stood up and pulled out my sword, "i smell blood". A dense fog began to settle into the forest limiting our eyesight. "More fog again" he let out a sigh, "can't get enough fog sometimes". Suddenly a figure launched itself at me but i reacted with a quick slice splitting it in half.

Wardes couldn't see anything in the fog. He started to walk forward, "Louise, Louise, can you hear me". Silence but then the sound of blood erupted from my direction. He rushed over to me to find me covered in blood.

I pick up my sword, "took you long enough. Now help me find louise and saito before something else finds them". I begin to walk of before Wardes stops me.

"What happened, Why is this fog here, and what is that thing"

he started to bark questions at me which i largely ignored and continued to walk deeper into the fog. It was very dense so i couldn't see very far in front of me so i would have to rely on my hearing to make up for it. Since there were monsters attacking it probably won't be long before Louise started screaming and attracting more demons to herself. I had to find her before that happened. As i wandered i stumbled upon her tracks. I began to follow them and found louise hiding inside a hollowed out tree.

She looked up at me in fright, "where's saito. I started to run when the smoke appeared but i couldn't find him after we got separated".

I shook my head, "stay here wardes will protect you. I'll go search for the sorry excuse for a kid". I walk away, "hey Wardes watch for a bit. I'll go get the kid". I begin to walk back into the fog in search of Saito. Demons attacked me left in right but it didn't matter. My sword sliced anything in my way so they never amounted to be much of a threat to me. I walked through the forest slaughtering them as they came but was not able to find saito. After about an hour of searching i came across his body. I checked to see if he was dead but luckily he wasn't. I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder and started to carry him back. The fog had started to disperse so i was able to find my way back faster. When i reached them they were both still in the same place that i left them. I walked up to them, "the sun is rising. we should move out".

Louise looked up at me, "but i haven't been able to get any sleep".

"Tough luck. I haven't been able to get any rest for 4 days now we move now".

Wardes picked himself up and helped louise stand. He whispered into louise's ear, "who is this monster. To be able to deal with something like this would make him some kind of demon".

Louise shook her head, "no this isn't the first time i saw him fight. He fought before… at the school. There were hundreds no thousands of them yet he fought them all off and survived".

Wardes thought to himself. He picked up louise and started to follow me through the forest. The sun was rising along with light piercing the trees allowing us to see through the thick forest. We got out of the forest after a few hours and arrived at a port city. Wardes told me that he would schedule the ship to get us to Albion so we should find an inn and rest up. I walked around the town to search for a place to stay and eventually found one. I settled for a small inn but louise started to make a fuss about it not being good enough for a noble or some other stupid reason. Saito was still slung over my back so when we reached our rooms i threw him onto the bed and left. There was no need for me to stay here. My time would be better used to search for information. I walked around town to search for info about the war but i always came across the same things over and over. Something about the war being against nobility or some other stupid reason. I really couldn't care


	4. a warning

I continued to wander around the city until i overheard some people say a familiar name to me. I walked up to him, "i heard you say something. Can you repeat it"?

He looked up at me, "what all i said that the leader was Griffith".

My eyes widen as my expression turns to anger. I grab him by the collar and push him against the wall, "where is he. Tell me where he is. I'll rip him apart".

The man panicked, "i don't know nothing. I just heard about him before from a friend".

Soo i realized what i was doing and let him go, "sorry about that. That name gets me very emotional". I begin to walk back to the inn thinking about Griffith and how to get revenge for my friends.

When i walked into the inn Wardes stopped me, "listen commoner this is as far as you can go. You will be of no use to us in the coming battle" but was cut off by my hand grabbing his throat.

"I have a reason to go and if you try to stop me i will kill you".

He gasped for air, "stop it… i can't breath, ack".

"That's the point. Now let me come or else i will kill you and find a way there myself" my grip tightened. My other hand reached down and pulled out his wand sword.

He tried to reach for it but i tightened my grip, "ok fine you win".

I let go of him, "and let this be a lesson to you. If you cross me again i will tear you limb from limb while watching you scream for help". i walk back into my room leaving wardes terrified. This was the first time he was threatened by anyone that actually scared him especially not by a commoner. He stood up and brushed himself off and noticed that i took his wand sword.

He ran up stairs thinking of demanding it back but dropped the thought. Why was he going to ask for something back from the person who almost just killed him. He decided to ask in the morning.

Morning came and i opened my eyes. Another night of no sleep. This wasn't going to be good for me in the long run especially because i was going to have a fight with Griffith so i needed to be in my best condition. I walk downstairs to talk with louise but overhead Wardes talking to her inside her room. I listen in through the door.

"We need to go now. Don't you see he's dangerous and we don't know if he will join in the revolution".

She replied with spite, "he isn't that type of man".

After she said that i kicked down the door, "looks who i found lying to me. I don't suppose you remember what i would do if you betrayed me". I crack my knuckles, "if you don't remember then of course i can show you a repeat of what happened yesterday". I grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall then stomped on his leg. "I won't let this go so easily."

He struggled to get out, "if you kill me the queen will be angry".

I laughed, "the queen can kiss my ass. I don't give a shit about royalty and if any of them stand in my way i cut them down but if the queen is after me that just makes things easier for me because i can probably find her castle pretty easily". I move my foot off him and sit down on a chair. "I won't kill you now because i need someone to get me to albion but mark my words. The next time i find you trying to pull a fast on me i'll tear your head off".

He gritted his teeth and stood up, "fine whatever. Let's go". He patted down his outfit and checked for his wand realizing he still didn't have it. He snarled at me, "can i have my wand back now. I need it to fight".

I smirked, "not so high and mighty without your sword are you. Where is all that bravado you showed yesterday when you challenged me to a duel or when the demons appeared. Without your magic you are weak". I walked up to him and stabbed his leg, "here's your sword back".

He grabbed his leg in pain then pulled out his sword, "agh what was that for"?

"That was a warning. A warning on your next betrayal". I turned to the door and walked out.

Louise ran to Wardes, "are you ok"?

He groaned, "no i'm not. He just stabbed me". He grabs a rag and wraps it around his leg, "this will take time to heal. I think we should head out tomorrow. I won't be able to help in this condition". He grips his leg again.

Louise thinks for a moment, "um ok but what about the monsters"?

"What monsters. Oh do you mean the ones from last night. What about them".

She looked around, "well they aren't just a one time thing. They are from guts. Every night they attack him and he has to defend himself from them. Right now he's probably resting for tomorrow".


	5. a story

I walk back up to my room to think to myself. When i reach my room i sit down on my bed and put my hands on my face. What should i do. Why is Griffith in these lands. I clench my fist and looked out the window. The sky was blue with almost no clouds in the sky. It felt similar to the night when it happened. A clear sky and no visible moon. My thoughts trailed off as i remembered what happened.

It was dark and all my friends were cheering. We had just rescued our old captain from our enemies and it was a great success. We were just about to leave when the sky turned a dark red and suddenly the moon started to darken until the sky was filled with an empty void. The world shattered as a demonic realm formed around us. In the distance was a stone hand. Massive and tall, it had 4 people standing on the fingertips. They were all different but i could tell that they were all demons, just like the ones in front of us now are. They were the enemy and our only chance was to fight but when i began to ready my sword Griffith rose into the air and started to float to the far away stone hand. In the distance he began to glow. A dark light surrounded him as he transformed into a demonic creature. He then turned to us.

"To all my loyal demons i give you these people as tribute". When he said that all the demons attacked us.

There we hundreds if not thousands attacking us. I only had my sword and nothing else but i wasn't going down without a fight. It was confusing though. I had thoughts trailing through my head during the fight. Why did he betray us. Were we never his friends. This only made my drive to fight stronger. I had to reach him to get my answers. As time passed our numbers began to dwindle while the state of the demons had not changed. I began to close in on the stone monument but grew tired as i fought. Suddenly a demon bit down onto my arm and would not let go. Another monster came from the other side to attempt to feast upon me. Without thinking i grabbed my sword and cleaved off my arm. The pain that ran through my body will forever be seared into my mind but the anger that consumed my heart triumphed any physical pain that could be thrown at me.

My blood began to pour out of my arm and caused my to start to feel my head getting dizzy. Suddenly the sky shattered and a knight riding a horse rode in through the sky. He landed next to me as i fell down onto the ground, "you have done well to survive child. I will help you survive to get revenge another day". He then picked me up and mounted me onto his horse. He pulled out his sword and slashed it through the air. A rip in the air formed into a portal. He rode his steed through this portal and we reached the outside. The dark sky just seemed all the more dark as i felt a heavy burn on my neck. I reached up with my arm but then remembered, That arm doesn't exist anymore. I reached up with my other arm and touched it. It felt like a hourglass shape with indents on it. I was cursed.

I looked at my arm. It was replaced by a man i knew named Godo. he was a brilliant blacksmith who forged my sword and made my arm. I owe him my life. He gave me the ability to have my revenge on the person who ruined my life and killed everyone that i cared about. He also designed all the weapons i have.

Back in louise's room Wardes sat in there thinking to himself on what to do about his secret mission and me. I could ruin his plan along with saito who was Louise's new familiar. We would protect her from danger and by definition protect her from him. Off course he would have a hard time fighting me with an injured leg. He tried to stand up but fell to his knees in pain.

Louise ran to his side again, "um is there some way for me to help".

He clenched his leg where the injury was, "yes can i have something to wrap it up". She nods then hurries to get clean cloth to wrap around the wound.

I sit up from my bed and look outside the window. "Maybe i'll go get something to eat. Hunting might be a good idea". I grab my sword then head out of town into the nearby woods. There was little in the forest except for small animals. Nothing big i could catch like a dragon. I looked up at the clouds but then something blue flew by. It looked like a dragon but not the ones i ever saw but from the looks of it i could have some meat today. I ran after it jumped over fallen trees and sprinting through the thick foliage. It landed in a clearing.

I hid in a bush to try to sneak up on it but there were two people riding it. I came out of the bush, "who are you"?

They both looked at me and then i recognized one of them. One of them was a red haired women and the other was a shorter blue haired girl with a book in her face. The red haired one looked at me, "my my if it isn't our old friend Guts. why are you here? I thought that you went to travel the lands now"?

I crossed my arms, "i'm going to albion. There is someone there that i need to kill there and nothing is going to stop me. Nevermind that what are you here for"? I cross my arms and stare at the two of them.

Kirche smiled, "well i'm hear to follow the man i love".

"Do what you want But you should leave after i leave unless you want to be killed by demons and spirits". I smirked and turned around

The redhead stopped me, "wait have you seen louise and saito"?

I looked at her, "ya i'm traveling with them. What do you need them for"?

"Oh nothing. I was just looking for the man of my dreams. Did you hear? While you were gone he took down a giant golem made of stone".

"Why should i care? A golem is nothing to brag about"

She bit her bottom lip, "i guess for what you've seen a golem might not be that big and scary in comparison. What was the biggest thing you killed"?

I close my eyes thinking, "i think it was a dragon made of diamond. He was very tough and was fighting him just before you summoned me". I walked off but then they started to follow me. I look back, "what do you want "?

She smiled, "ah come on. Don't be like that. I just want to see saito and i wanted you to take me to him".

I grunted, "you can follow along but this is my only warning so take it to heart. If you stop me from achieving my goal then i will not hesitate to kill you, understand"?

She started to breath faster and the smaller one looked up and closed her book. She glared at me then spoke a few words, "we understand".

Kirche calmed down, "um can i ask you what this goal is so we know not to get in the way when you want it"?

"I want to kill someone. His name is Griffith and you will know him when you see him. He stands out like that". I began to clench my fist until blood started to drip from my palm, "i will never forgive him for what he's done to me".

Kirche looks at me. This was the first time she ever saw someone so angry about something. Not even her father was ever this angry even during war times, "what did he do".

I clenched my teeth and shouted, "he killed my family, my companions and the one person i cared about. They are all dead because of him and i need to get their revenge. I hate that man and nobody will stop me. I would kill anyone who stood in my way even the queen is not an exception to my revenge"! My face glowed with anger an anger that the small one seemed to understand.

She spoke up, "my name is Charlotte". She spoke in a soft tone

Kirche looked over at her, "shouldn't we keep that a secret"?

She shook her head, "he's just like me". She paused for a second, "my mom is sick because of my uncle and i can't do anything. I want to help you get revenge".

"It will be tough and i can't guarantee your safety if you come with me. There's no doubt that he will be protected with monsters but if we make it out of this alive then i promise to help you kill your uncle.

Her eyes began to tear up. Kirche noticed it, "what's wrong"?

Tears began to drip from her cheeks, "mom i can finally get revenge on him for you". She smiled

I started to walk again, "come on, i'll bring you along with me. I doubt that louise will like it but she's not the boss of me". I lead them back to the hotel to tell louise, "louise, louise, where are you"?

She walked down the stairs from her room, "i'm over here. Did you need something"?

"Ya these two will be joining us". I step to the side to show Charlotte and Kirche behind me.

She opened her mouth, "why are they here? How did they find us?"

"Shut up. I told them to come but they won't bother your mission or mine so i allowed them to come along" i crossed my arms and glared at her

"But won't they…"she was cut off by me

"I said shut up my word is final plus she said she is going to assist me" i point my finger to Charlotte.

"Why would Tabitha help you with your revenge"?

"Who's tabitha"? I pondered what she said.

"That's tabitha" she pointed at Charlotte.

"She told me her name was Charlotte"

She tugged my armor, "my real name is Charlotte but i got an alias when i came here"

I crossed my arms. "I understand".


End file.
